


佛炉烟第四十二回读后感—地上拈将一茎草，楼头现出五台山-Murmur

by jyunchungcyc



Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [4]
Category: MURMUR讀後感 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunchungcyc/pseuds/jyunchungcyc
Relationships: 佛炉烟, 讀後感 - Relationship
Series: 佛炉烟讀後感 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836298





	佛炉烟第四十二回读后感—地上拈将一茎草，楼头现出五台山-Murmur

佛炉烟第四十二回读后感—地上拈将一茎草，楼头现出五台山-Murmur

  


  
[ ](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)  


  * 关于
  * 不要关注

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/nicomurmur)
  * [归档](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/view)
  * [UAPP](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



#  [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/)

  


##  [佛炉烟第四十二回读后感—地上拈将一茎草，楼头现出五台山](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c76eb4f8)

【众生皆卡，阿弥陀佛🙏】

老福特，你可以代替魏姐去死了🙏🙏🙏

我昨天哭完遵守习俗（？）去洗个澡，回来喜孜孜打了一堆评论结果都被吞了！我很森气在app跟PC端来回搞了一个半小时吧？今早登入LoF才看见八千给我的（催评）私信，昨天太愤怒都忘了我还有微信来着……..

这一回虽然场景不多，却很有动态感，八千笔力深刻，寥寥数语勾画生动。

  


> **甲午年的春季来得颇早，方才散了灯宴，转眼间便已入末九。皇贵妃伴驾自圆明园回返宫中当日，天然图画苑内桃树上的花苞竟已三三两两地悄然绽放。**

  


看到甲午心就漏一拍……..接下来就是利落tag大家最孩怕的乙未年………（点烟）

  


> **至于庆母妃那边……儿臣绝不是不愿为她驱祟尽孝；只是在我看来，若想留住一个人，便不能尽顺其意，反倒应该找个牵挂拌住对方，使其有所惦念，才不致失诸怀想，轻忽撒手人寰。**

  


面对无法掌握预知的未来，似乎总会做一些匪夷所思的事，但心里都知道皆是无用功。你真的想留住一个人的时候，你是会努力替他完成梦想，还是如同文中所说，用牵绊留住他？然而事实是，你只能眼睁睁看着时光流去，什么都不能为他做，或许只能一次次用眼泪用微笑告诉他，你会过得很好，尽管那可能是在失去他很久很久以后的事了。

  


  


> **弘历陡然间被人勾住脖颈，随后便觉有个柔暖胴体死死扒在自己背上。饶是他素重保养，到底也已经过了耳顺之年，当下便被撞得闷哼一声，朝着摆在地下的明黄跪褥直直倒了过去。璎珞见皇帝被自己囫囵压倒，登时便觉扬眉吐气，掌不住自嗓中溢出丝丝窃笑来。男人屈着双膝，以两手撑起上身，由着她在背后磨蹭了好半天工夫。**

  


背上无法承受的沉重爱情。双手撑地噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这一段可以用 **Orz** 形象演绎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你千还是很有良心地穿插一段搞笑冲淡愁雾（其实是为了后面铺路吧………）

  


  


> **当年许给你的东西，如今可仍旧寄放在朕身上。你若舍朕而去……朕自也无甚好怕。左右每日如常寤寐，说话处事，吐纳呼吸，赏景观花。只是你务要记得，你这一去，便是将寄存在朕这里的东西一并带走。**

  


一个人的心就那般大，方寸之间，要盛盈天下，又要给眼前女子，皇帝知道纵然他富有天下，其实能私心支配的却很少。虽然稀微，却是他能给的全部。这就让我想到21回皇上说的：

> **“朕虽然是一国之君，但自受生以来，亦为大清国之属。举止必从天道，行思不可因人转移。朕思来想去，终是愧对于你。此生此世，朕能给你的……或许也只有一件物什，却不知道你是否想要，可能称心？”**

**  
**

> **此后哪怕朕看遍人间盛景，也再无法寻到与朕比肩而立的那一个人。你眼中的那一个朕，只有你我二人方才知晓；若是失却你，那个许你真心的朕亦即烟消云散，再不复存。你只当自己是虚空尘芥，愿朕无时不触；朕却以你为目中明镜，唯有透过你，才能得观无霭己身。  
>  **

  


  


> **一道颀长阴影分开灿然日光，一步步往菩萨面前行了过来。女子悄然探出半面秀颜，果然窥见皇帝正仰头与那宝相酷似自己的菩萨两两对望。**

  


  


殊像寺有乾隆御笔楹联：“ **地上拈将一茎草，楼头现出五台山** 。”只要心中有佛，佛便无处不在，映照璎珞所说的空气水珠鲜花绿树，我就不禁想，究竟是谁解脱不了？一百零八阶石梯走完，烦恼是否能尽消？过去现在未来的每一刻不能复制，有彼此的陶冶才成为此刻的自己，如同乾隆十三年，孝贤皇后溘然长逝，带走了弘历的少艾纯粹。后来有了璎珞，他终于学会了将心静下来，明白感情是双向对等的给予，甚至“接纳”。有些人习惯给予，却不习惯接纳，接受好意接受爱，这其实并不容易。皇帝看璎珞就像在看镜中的自己，如果她走了，一样活着，却不再是那个有真心的他了。

乾隆皇帝认为自己是文殊菩萨转世，但自己究竟是不是佛，自己又岂能不知，御容可以复制雕刻，但说到底也不过是肉体凡胎，他替璎珞求愿，求的却是自身模样的菩萨，这是不是另一种“ **求告无门** ”？

与昭璇舒妃一般，“妳再陪陪我？好不好？”都妄图以俗世牵绊干预命数，不过无用。让我想到当初我给小十七的设定.........

璎珞活过一次，却又不舍爱侣受分离之苦，竟失了平时的洒脱先知，大肆峻补，反倒引得病灶愈炽………昭璇、淳雪、皇帝、璎珞，乃至整个故事里所有人，都在用自己的方式想要留住某个人，留住自己。

  


就剩最后一回，我读到最后是真的不忍心。早期刚入坑的时候我可以很自然地写出一堆皇贵妃离世的刀文，但随着时间过去，我实在没有勇气提笔写出那一段，我这儿的故事便都停在乙未年二十日前，八千都说我是立地成佛🙏了。

  


佛炉烟的真正含义就在最后一回！大家一起陪八千完成这段美好的旅程，哭哭笑笑，才是人生真味！

  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[2020-01-19](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c76eb4f8)  


  
[热度/30](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c76eb4f8)  
[评论/30](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/post/1db6537e_1c76eb4f8)  


  * [# 佛炉烟](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%9B%E7%82%89%E7%83%9F)
  * [# 谢谢八千有你真好](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/tag/%E8%B0%A2%E8%B0%A2%E5%85%AB%E5%8D%83%E6%9C%89%E4%BD%A0%E7%9C%9F%E5%A5%BD)



  
  


评论(30)

热度(30)

  1. [](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) [是韩憨憨吖🎏](https://weilong366.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://shuizuguanlengyanhuo.lofter.com/) [水族馆冷艳火](https://shuizuguanlengyanhuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) [lily](https://lilychen131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) [栀子花开](https://zhizihuakaimingzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://lujingqi253.lofter.com/) [雨棠](https://lujingqi253.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) [总而鉴之](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) [总而鉴之](https://zongerjianzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) [疏影横斜水清浅](https://shuyinghengxieshuiqingqian422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) [琳](https://lin85897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) [pearl su](https://pearlsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://momo3495.lofter.com/) [时间℉煮雨](https://momo3495.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://1zhi2zhi3zhi.lofter.com/) [1只2只3只](https://1zhi2zhi3zhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) [相濡](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) [相濡](https://xiangru250.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://lyilam.lofter.com/) [LYilam.](https://lyilam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lixiaguangnian03834.lofter.com/) [立夏光年](https://lixiaguangnian03834.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://shengtang287.lofter.com/) [🌸](https://shengtang287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://fanyingyin.lofter.com/) [阿饭呐](https://fanyingyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) [zyxms](https://zyxms.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) [一枝茸](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) [一枝茸](https://maorongrongyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 从 [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [我按照姘头的强制“教导”打算转载结果这货设置了不让转，让她开开她跟我说好烦哦……艹艹艹艹！！！（）](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/post/1edd3084_1c76eb682)

  25. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) [樗櫟八千](https://akanesasu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://helenzuohong.lofter.com/) [Helen Zuohong](https://helenzuohong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qiaosang993.lofter.com/) [喬桑](https://qiaosang993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) [雪过千寻](https://xueguoqianxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://kong3438.lofter.com/) [江雨霏霏](https://kong3438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




© [Murmur](https://nicomurmur.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
